


Who's Secret Is It

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Deception, F/M, Gossip, Love Bites, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: The Lions discover someone is having their way with their professor and want to know who“Okay, how long are we just going to sit here without saying anything,” Sylvain finally blurted.  “I know you all saw it, too.”





	Who's Secret Is It

“Okay, how long are we just going to sit here without saying anything,” Sylvain finally blurted. “I know you all saw it, too.”

Annette and Mercedes chuckled amongst themselves for a minute before Annette chimed in, “Was it just a bruise?”

“No, that wasn’t just a bruise,” Sylvain answered quickly. “Somebody has been munching on the professor,” he said in a more quieted voice as he leaned a bit forward. “Who do you think it is?”

Of course, the topic of the clear hickey on the neck of their professor, just below and behind her left ear was going to be on the menu at dinner. No one would have seen it at all if a stiff breeze hadn’t caught her hair and blown it back while she was talking to them. But her group of reunited Lions minus Dimitri had seen it, and they were curious.

“Perhaps” Felix mused as he dipped a piece of bread in his soup, “it isn’t any one of us.” His eyes lifted to look at Sylvain. “You know, there are other guys here.”

“Surely, you can’t mean Seteth,” Ingrid laughed. “Can you imagine?” Her fork poked at a piece of meat. “It definitely isn’t Dimitri. He’s in a horrible state and too swallowed by his obsession with killing Edelgarde to think of anything else. One of the knights?”

“Well, whoever it is,” Ashe began, “it’s her business. Not any of ours.”

“You’re right,” Mercedes agreed. She took a sip of her tea. “Perhaps, it’s you Ashe.”

He nearly choked on his food. “What?! No! I would never,” he defended.

“Never?” Sylvain chided with a raised brow, “I need to have a long talk with you sometime soon.”

“Leave him alone, Sylvain,” Ingrid scolded. “At least there is one fine young man in our group.” She pushed her plate aside. “Clearly, the professor has someone she is quite close to and yet, we haven’t had a clue until today.” She lifted a brow. “Has she been that clever to hide it, or have we just been so preoccupied with this war and blind?”

“And now that we’ve seen it, we just can’t unsee,” Annette pointed out. “And trying to pretend we don’t know anything when we look at her is going to be hard.”

“You all have too much time on your hands,” Felix pointed out as he stood and collected his empty plate.

Sylvain chuckled. “Don’t pretend you aren’t curious, Felix. And where are you going?”

“Training grounds,” he tossed back as he walked away.  
“Of course,” Mercedes replied. “You had to ask?’ She stood now. “Well, I am going to the library for a while. You want to come, Annette?”

“Yes, I will. We can talk more about the professor,” she whispered as she joined her friend.

“Care to join Felix for a while?” Ingrid asked as she stood.

Ashe pushed himself up and picked up the empty plates on the table. “I’ll take these away. You guys have fun. I’m going to my room to read.”

Sylvain remained seated a minute. His brain working at the possible men that could be romancing the professor. “You go ahead if you want, Ingrid,” he finally answered. “I have some thinking to do. There must be some clues we just didn’t pick up on.”

Ingrid laughed as she walked away. “Good luck with your sleuthing!” She stopped and turned back. “It really isn’t you, is it?” Satisfied with Sylvain’s shake of his head, she went on her way.

“Thanks for the match, Fe,” Ingrid said as she gathered her training weapons. “Although, you seemed a tiny bit distracted, if that is even possible.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you trying to solve the mystery man question as well?”

He let out a derisive snort. “Like I care about such things. You know me better than that.”

“Yes, yes, I do. See you tomorrow,” she tossed back as she exited the training hall.

Felix sat on a bench as he wiped his blade to a shine before slipping it in it’s sheath. “Too tired for another round?” Byleth asked as she approached.

The corner of his mouth ever so slightly lifted to the hint of a smile as he looked up at her. “Never,” he responded. His eyes watched her as she moved to stand directly in front of him. “You were quite the topic of conversation at dinner this evening,” he stated.

“Really?” Her brows lowered. “Why? Is it because of my ideas for approaching the upcoming battle at Gronder?”

He unsheathed his sword again and slowly moved it toward her throat lifting her hair before steadily touching the tip of the sword to the darkened mark there. “It seems the breeze catching in your hair earlier betrayed you.”

She lifted a brow. “I see. It only betrayed me. And, um,” she began as she moved closer, now straddling one of his knees between hers while her hand reached to move the sword aside, “did you join in this conversation?” Her head lowered to join lips with him as he looked up at her.

His free hand reached up and held the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss a moment before letting her go. “Not enough to admit it is me that was reckless with you.” His eyes moved over her face, “I either need to be more careful, or we need to stop caring if they know.”

She lowered herself to sit on his leg as she smiled at him. Her hand reaching behind his head to toy with his hair. “It was you, who wanted to keep our relationship under wraps if I recall,” she spoke softly while her eyes met his. That little skitter of excitement she felt every time she had the opportunity to be close enough to him to touch him made its way up her spine. 

“True,” he admitted. “I wanted to avoid the inevitable conversations with my father.” His eyes rolled. “And Sylvain.” He chuckled, realizing this woman seemed to throw him off kilter. “As if I need to entertain any of it.” He couldn’t help himself. She was everything he ever thought he would never find in a woman. Strong, independent, competitive, yet yielding under the right circumstances, and honest. His arms came around her pulling her closer as his mouth claimed hers, his teeth gently nibbling her lower lip. He lifted his foot to his toe so his thigh pushed up into her crotch as he held her tighter.

“Mmmmmmm,” she sighed. “Look who’s frisky,” she breathed against his ear before pulling free to stand. Her hands took his, pulling him to his feet. “The fire in the fireplace is dying down,” she pointed out while leading him over to the corner of the training hall near the low flickering flames. “Isn’t it cozy?” she cooed as she wasted no time tugging at his belt.

A low rumble sounded from Felix’s throat as he realized that she was on a mission that he was going to be nearly helpless to thwart. “You are asking for trouble,” he mused as he shifted his position so that he was resting his back against the wall pulling her closer. His fingers working to unbutton her blouse, “But I have never been one to shy away from danger,” he added as his head dipped so he could tenderly bite her breast over her undergarment. 

Her head fell back as she arched into him. She pressed into his hips feeling his arousal through their clothes. Ugh, these clothes she grumbled to herself. “Do something about this,” she demanded as she pulled on his pants. “I want to get in there.” 

“Byleth, wait,” he stopped her hand and looked at her questioning expression. “Not here. Let’s go.” Her look of surprise amused him. “I know what you’re thinking, and I shouldn’t care.” He drew a deep breath as he began buttoning her blouse back up, “But I do.” His eyes lifted to hers. “You deserve better than some tryst in a corner of the training hall.”

Her face softened as she looked at him. “Why am I the only one to know you are so sweet,” she said as she leaned forward to kiss him. “Let’s go to my room.” She pushed herself away from him while he buckled his pants but neglected the belt. “Come on,” she grabbed his hand and started to the door, “let’s see if we make it—”

“You bastard,” Sylvain’s words cut her off as he stared at the two of them, his eyes taking in her untucked blouse, Felix’s unbuckled belt, and her hand clutching his. “It’s you! Why the hell didn’t you say so?”

Felix continued to the door, pulling Byleth along. “You didn’t ask,” he said flatly as he went out the door leaving Sylvain to work through this new discovery. He looked to Byleth as he began to walk faster toward her room. “It will only be a matter of minutes, you know. Everyone will be informed.”

She couldn’t help giggling. “Did you see his face? He was clearly shocked.” She pushed open her door and closed it being sure to push the lock. “And I don’t care who knows. I never did,” she began as she walked over and gave him a gentle push toward the bed before lighting her lantern. “I am in love with you, Felix Fraldarius, and I dare anyone to interfere.”

“Is that right?” he asked as he sat down and watched her walk slowly toward him while nodding. “Alright, then.” His hands reached up to the task of unbuttoning her blouse once again before he just jerked it free with the last two buttons flying off. “Come here,” he demanded, seizing her lips before moving to nip her neck. He moved just long enough for her to pull his shirt over his head before pulling her undergarment off and capturing her nipple with his mouth.

She moaned with delight and pushed her hands into his hair, one hand pulling on the tie to free his indigo locks. “Off,” she said as she pulled on his trousers. He released her to oblige her demand while she freed herself of the rest of her clothes. Her eyes raked over his muscular form as he relaxed back on her bed. 

His eyes widened as she darted toward him, leaping onto the bed. “Damn,” he remarked as she perched herself onto his abdomen and leaned down to stare into his eyes. “You are all worked up tonight.”

“It has been two days since we were together,” she pouted. “Too many responsibilities. I intend to make up for lost time.” She dipped her head down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “And now, you don’t have to sneak out of my room and back to yours since everyone will know,” she pointed out. 

Felix moved to push her over onto the bed, he rested on one elbow and stared down at her in the golden glow of the lantern light. “I missed you, too,” he admitted softly. His hand began to slowly explore down her neck, encircling a breast before trailing down her abdomen and dipping down to feel her wetness. 

“Tell me,” she said softly as she stared up at him. His hair falling around his face in a dark cloud, eyes staring into hers, and the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. “There is no one to hear but me,” she whispered. “Tell me.”

“I love you,” he said quietly before kissing her with emotion that ripped into his very core. He continued to taste her, dipping his tongue deeply into her delighting in her willingness to intertwine her tongue with his. His fingers tenderly stroked and dipped into her coaxing her to quietly moan and arch in delight. A low groan escaped him as she wrapped her hand around his hard organ and slowly stroked him.

She nuzzled his neck and bit his shoulder as he worked magic with his fingers. “Felix,” she sighed, “do it.” She arched into his hand, “I want to feel you inside.”

He licked her cheek, “Mmmm, we talked about this.” He had held off entering her, not wanting to violate something sacred to her. Not that he hadn’t wanted to. Still, it had to be her decision to make and not his, and he didn’t want her making it on a whim. He already knew he was going to marry her as soon as this war mess was over, he just hoped she was as aware of this detail as he was.

“I know,” she breathed against his ear has she laced her fingers in his hair. Her other hand squeezed him, “You want it, too, don’t you,” she stated as she felt his hardness react to her. “I know you do.” She sighed as he moved to bite her shoulder then sucking enough to make another incriminating mark. “Do it, please.”

He moved to lightly bite her lower lip before dropping a kiss on it. He then positioned himself over her, delighting in her hand moving to direct him. His eyes fixed on hers in the orangy glow of the lantern as she looked up at him. With a quick thrust of his hips he pushed into her. Her eyes widened as she gasped before letting out a rather primal growl as he began to slowly move deep within her. Her hands moved to his hips as she arched and cooed at the new sensations of pure pleasure rippling within her.

Felix reveled in her reactions and movements wanting this to last as long as possible. It was perfect, he decided as he kissed her. She arched and clutched him, her fingers digging into his back as a glorious spasm of release caused her to expel a long moan of delight. He smiled while his movements became more deliberate until he quickly pulled out and heaved a deep moan, pouring heated fluid over her stomach. Drawing a few ragged breaths, he moved to grab the bottom of the sheet and pulled it over her stomach to clean her off.

She smiled at him as he dipped his finger into her belly button to collect the deposit welled within. “That was amazing,” she sighed. “It was,” he agreed as he pushed the soiled sheet to the foot of the bed. Her hand sought his and claimed it, lacing her fingers with his calloused ones as he layed beside her. She smiled as he lifted her hand to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles.

“Now what?” she asked as she turned a bit to look at him. “We don’t have to sneak any longer.”

He lifted a brow. “What do you want?” He wasn’t sure what was on her mind but was most interested to find out.

“I want this war over,” she said quietly, “so we can build a life together.” She stared up at the ceiling. “We are both driven by our swords and have been since we were old enough to hold one,” she quietly thought aloud. She looked at him now. “You told me you started very young, too.” He nodded and she continued, “We are the same, you and me. And because of that,” her eyes held his, “there is no one I feel closer to or more in love with. I want you, Felix.”

He drew a deep breath. “Well then, I need to make sure we stay alive. We have a future to build, together.”

A smile stretched her lips as she moved to snuggle into him while his arms came around her. “Yes, together.”


End file.
